


Road Stories I: Superpumper

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Sometimes you run into friends in the oddest of places.





	Road Stories I: Superpumper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Road Stories I - Superpumper by Nicole S.

X-Files M/K  
Title: Road Stories I - Superpumper  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash and Archive X. Anywhere else, okay if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: Set after my Boys Series.  
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I don't make a cent off of this, I swear.  
Summary: Sometimes you run into friends in the oddest of places.  
Mega thanks to Aries (Goddess of War) and Orithain for beta. This is Orithain's story - you wanted it so here you go!

* * *

They had been driving forever, so it seemed. Mulder at the wheel, Scully with her maps navigating them to some small town barely on the map. He was cranky, she was too damn perky.

Scully had been telling him all about her brother Bill, and some trip he went on to the Pacific Rim. Every detail down to the mints on the pillows was explained and analyzed. Did he expect any less from her?

He clenched the steering wheel in his hands, as she started in on the climate and weather patterns for Western Polynesia. This was going to be a long day.

Scully's seemingly aimless rambling wasn't the only thing making him cranky this morning. Alex hadn't been home in two weeks. Mulder received an e-mail on Monday from Alex which just said *out on business*. He didn't want to know what *business* he was up to. All he knew was that he wanted him home.

His head was pounding. He knew Scully was just making conversation, but if she didn't shut up soon, he was going to drive them both into the path of an oncoming semi! He had to stop somewhere, and get out of this fucking car. Finally, half an hour later, and descriptions of every food item available in the Philippines, salvation. A sign loomed up ahead *Superpumper, Open 24 Hours*.

"Thank Christ," Mulder muttered as he steered to the off-ramp.

Scully babbled something about wanting some Pringles and maybe a Diet Coke. All he knew was that he had to get out of this car. He parked in the gas bay and threw Scully the keys. "Do you mind?"

She looked at him and furrowed her brow. "You okay?"

"I have a headache. I'm going to get some drugs and go to the bathroom. I'll meet you out here."

"Sure, fine." Scully raised her eyebrows as she unlocked the gas cap.

Mulder strode into the store. The usual truck stop fare was on display. Junk food, cheap souvenirs, air fresheners with naked women on them. He skipped the Playboy Bunnies and instead picked up the jumbo bag of sunflower seeds, a bottle of Tylenol and a bottle of water. He cracked open the Tylenol and washed two down with a healthy drink of the water.

Leaving the convenience store, he decided to drop his purchases back at the car. He told Scully, "Nature calls", then made his way to the washroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Alex lost them. Shit! He knew where Mulder and Scully were going but that was beside the point. If you're going to follow someone, you shouldn't fucking lose them! He banged his hands on the steering wheel in frustration before turning up the music. The bass shook the windows as the black car with the tinted windows sped down the highway.

He was pissed at himself, not only for losing them, but in the way he lost them. He was sleeping. Exhausted from a two day drive to catch up to them, and a night of watching Mulder's room, he nodded off about 5 a.m. He was getting sloppy in his old age. He had tried to sleep earlier but couldn't, and when they left that morning, they simply drove right past his car, not noticing him through the dark windows.

What was he going to do? For two weeks he was tailing them inside the city but was not told to keep on them until the day before last. He hated this, being within feet of him and not being able to contact him, hold him, touch him, smell him. He also felt cheap and dirty following his lover around. The key Mulder gave him last month was rarely used. He had that smoking bastard either watching him or making him do some stupid job that kept him away from Mulder.

Alex sighed and tried to stretch his arms out. He needed to stop. There was a gas station up ahead. He turned onto the off-ramp to the large gas station with restaurant, gift shop and semi-bays. He parked around the back and went into the washroom, deciding to get a coffee later to wake himself up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder flushed the toilet and did up his pants. He heard someone come in, then water running.. Exiting the stall, he walked over to the sinks where the other person was washing their face. Mulder began washing his hands, then froze. Staring back at him from the mirror was the dripping image of Alex.

Alex stared back. At least he had caught up with them.

Mulder calmly rinsed his hands and extracted a length of paper towel from the dispenser. He dried his hands before he ripped off another length and handed it to Alex.

"Thank you." Alex took the paper towel from Mulder and dried his face.

"You're welcome."

Alex put the used towel into the garbage can. As he was doing so, he brushed Mulder's arm with his own. A jolt of electricity shot though him. He steadied himself against the sink and gazed into Mulder's hazel eyes.

"Alex?" Mulder said questioningly.

"Fox." Alex licked his lips.

"Fancy meeting you here." Mulder's hand reached out and traced a finger along the V-neck of the sweater Alex was wearing.

Alex sucked in his breath, his cock started to press against the denim of his jeans. He swallowed. "I...uh...I. I'm just going for a drive."

"I see."

"To..." He sighed as Mulder moved closer, his hand caressing his hip. "...to see the trees...the fall colours."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I can't imagine why you wouldn't," he breathed.

Mulder pushed him backwards to the end stall. This one was slightly bigger than the other ones but not much. They squeezed in together, Mulder backing Alex up against the wall. His face moved in closer and closer, until his lips were brushing the trembling man's before him.

"Where have you been?"

"Working..."

Mulder's lips were millimeters away from his own. Alex wanted to lick them, taste them, fuck them.

"Alex, you left me with a raging hard-on again." He rubbed his crotch against Alex's obvious hardness. He could feel the younger man shiver.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you? Why don't you show me just how sorry you are?" Mulder moved ever so slightly forward and finally kissed his lover.

Alex almost slumped against the wall, ecstasy overtaking him. He could feel the wave of passion move down his body, making his nipples stand on end, his cock pushing harder against his jeans. He moaned as Mulder's tongue entered his mouth.

"I don't have much time," Mulder said, as he popped the button on Alex's jeans.

Alex did the same to Mulder, starting with his belt.

"Hang on." Mulder removed the holster, containing his gun, clipped to the back of his belt. He put it in his overcoat pocket then removed his overcoat and jacket, and hung it on the hook on the back of the door. "It's Armani you know."

Alex rolled his eyes. "If I get it dirty, I'll buy you a new one." He kissed him again, his tongue sweeping the hot interior. Finally Mulder's pants were undone. They fell to the ground.

Mulder pulled Alex's jeans down around his knees. He looked at Alex's engorged member. He reached out, it twitched as his fingers danced along the velvety shaft.

Alex let out an almost silent moan. His hand caressed Mulder's hardness. "Fuck me Fox," he whispered. His tongue snaked along the smooth, clean shaven jaw, kissing his neck above the starched collar.

Mulder lowered his head to meet Alex's lips before spinning him around to face the wall. He entered a finger into the still leather-clad man to stretch his tight muscle. He quickly entered another one as time was of the essence. Scissoring his fingers to make the hot opening wider gained whimpers from Alex.

Alex was going crazy. It was weeks since they had made love. There was no time to be gentle about it. He needed Mulder, and he needed him NOW. "God, just fuck me, Fox!" He hissed.

Mulder replaced his fingers with the head of his glistening cock. He pushed in half way before stopping to catch his breath.

Alex was trembling, his fingernails trying to dig into the ceramic tile on the bathroom wall. Finally, Mulder fully buried himself inside his ass.

Mulder waited just a second before he slowly began to thrust in and out of Alex. He reached around to Alex's cock, which was weeping copious amounts of pre-cum.

"You excited there, Skippy?"

"God, yes. Harder Fox, let me feel you. Fuck me hard."

Mulder pumped harder, slamming into Alex's ass. He was pulling out so far that his own ass cheeks caressed the metal wall behind him.

"That good, Alex?"

"Yeah.....oh god that's good....oh fuck me...fuck me, Fox."

Alex couldn't hold on much longer. He gritted his teeth and came with a grunt against the tile wall.

Mulder was close behind him, a few more strokes, then his balls released their fluid up, out his cock, and into Alex's ass. He let out a grunt of his own as he milked every drop from himself. They stood there, joined for a few seconds, letting their breath return to normal. Mulder kissed the back of Alex's head before pulling out of his ass.

Alex turned around, and kissed the flushed agent on the lips.

"I gotta go," Mulder said, as he reached down and pulled up his underwear and pants.

"I know."

"You should wait here a minute or two. Scully's outside."

"I know."

"You sure know a lot, dontcha, Skippy?" He kissed his lover again before putting on his overcoat. Alex remained silent but smirked back at him, his green eyes blazing.

"Bye, Alex."

"Bye, Lover."

He kissed him one more time before exiting the stall. He washed his hands then left the washroom.

Alex pulled up his jeans and cleaned himself up. He looked at his watch. Ten minutes should give them plenty of time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the hell were you? I was just about to go in there after you."

"Gee Scully, I told you I was in the washroom. You know, nature calls."

"Hmph, Men. You're always on our case about taking too long, when you take forever to perform one simple duty."

They both got in the car, Mulder still driving.

"Did I tell you what Bill told me about the washrooms in Singapore?"

Mulder just nodded his head and grinned. At least he had a mental image to keep him busy for awhile. He looked in the rearview mirror. A black car could be seen far in the distance. He smirked to himself and nodded at Scully again. Yes, this was one fine mental image he had, and nothing was going to ruin it.

THE END


End file.
